


Remnants

by jii



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: F/M, In game spoilers, Knife Play, Multiple Orgasms, NSFW, Oral Sex, slight blood warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-12
Updated: 2018-03-12
Packaged: 2019-03-30 14:22:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13953444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jii/pseuds/jii
Summary: Ignis looks to you when the lingering powers of the Ring of Lucii become too much for him to control.





	Remnants

Ignis had begged you to leave the city as soon as he had heard news of the Oracle seeking covenant with the Hydrean. It took a bit of convincing, as well as some yelling, but you complied. You had barely left the harbor when everything had quite literally gone to hell, but the boat’s captain refused to turn back and orders were for boats to return strictly for evacuations only. Hours passed, with no word from your companions, leaving you a trembling and anxious mess. When you had received word that the danger had passed and your friends were safe, your heart was about ready to leap out of your throat. You caught the first boat back to Altissia that same night. You were about ready to scream and scold the boys until you saw the state of them; both the prince and his adviser unconscious, but Ignis….

That first night, Ignis suffered of night terrors; flashbacks of the events he had bared witness to. He refused to tell you of what exactly happened, saying “I was simply doing my duty.” You found it best to not press on that matter, or at least, not so soon. The following day, he didn’t eat, only ever getting out of bed to check on Noctis himself- regardless of his condition. Unable to see, but you and the others kept your fingers crossed in hopes that his eyesight would be restored soon enough. There were moments when his eyes would open wide with a fuchsia glow, but he would quickly turn away. Unsure if what you saw was real, you blamed it on your sleep deprived mind.

You stayed awake as best you could to make sure that Ignis was alright. He insisted that you rested, but how could you? The love of your life was hurt in both body and soul, and you hadn’t the will to not keep him in your sights at all times until his scars had healed over. Ignis smiled sadly at the feel of your hand gently caressing his unmarred cheek as he slowly drifted off to sleep once more. He was so grateful for everything you did for him, he felt unworthy.

When Ignis awoke the second night, he was unsure of what to do. The phantom pains had stirred him from his sleep once more, but any groans or shouts were silenced as it crested and vanished. He sat up, slowly opening his eyes and stared down at your form beside him. The man was still unable to see, but during these times, he was hyper aware of the presence of others around him. He wanted to reach out and touch you, but you were sleeping so soundly- exhaustion having finally caught up to you and knocked you out. 

The man’s body was buzzing with energy, the residual magic of the ring still coursing through him like adrenaline. It felt like he was on fire, but at the same time ice cold. A sort of limbo. It was addicting, but something within him knew this did not bode well. The flareups had occurred once every few hours, but now they manifested every few minutes. Ignis needed to find a way to dispel the rest of the magic that still clung to him, but how? 

A soft gasp snapped him out of his thoughts as his quickly turned away, but there was no hiding it. He was about to move off the bed when you reached out and whispered his name, making him gasp and flinch as you clutched his arm to keep him from pulling away. His eyes were an ethereal magenta, gentle flames rising from his irises and lighting the space between you. A part of you was scared, unsure if Ignis was in any sort of pain, but he didn’t seem to show any signs of it. If anything, he looked like he was having trouble sitting still.

“Y-Y/N, I… I don’t know what to do,” Ignis whispered, his breaths uneven. He wasn’t sure why, but your touch sent sparks through him.

You sat there in silence with him for a few moments, contemplating, before scooting closer and moving your hand from his arm to caress his face. You looked at him, staring in awe at the scars that shimmered like amethysts under the sun. If you had to be honest, Ignis looked like a celestial being. Glowing, beautiful, full of mysterious power…

“Iggy, please… tell me what this is so I can help you,” you quietly begged, pulling yourself out of your enraptured state. 

“I…. I didn’t want you to see me like this.” He leaned into your touch, reveling in the sense of titillation it gave him. The man only hoped you would confuse his excitement for seeking comfort.

“Ignis..” Oblivious, you told yourself that it was too soon to be demanding answers of what happened on his mission in Altissia, but seeing him like this… You needed to know. “Please tell me what happened.” 

He inhaled sharply shutting his eyes as the magic sent another wave of indescribable sensations through his body, causing him to shiver and grip the sheets. It wasn’t painful, not at all. It was just something unfamiliar; a power with a heavy hunger. The insatiable hold that it had on him scared him. Ignis didn’t know how to go about explaining it, but in this case, best from how it happened. 

“Noctis was in danger,” he spoke in rushed words,” I had to do something, or else he- Ardyn would have…” He trailed off for a moment, tucking away the irrelevant fear that gripped him; the prince was safe, all was well for now.   
“The Kings of Lucis granted me the power to protect Noct. In exchange,” he motioned to his eyes, “… This.” 

You paused, now understanding what he meant. Ignis had put on the ring that Luna had meant to deliver to the prince, but he paid the price. You understood the responsibilities that came with the relationship between you, knowing full well that his devotion was to that of the crown. Although he’d gladly protect you the best he could, the prince would hold more priority to him. You’d be lying if you said it didn’t upset you, but you were respectful of his duty. 

“The ring’s power… I can still feel it inside me. It’s intoxicating- I want it out, because the more it manifests with no way to expel it, the more I crave it.”

He shook his head, looking towards you as if you held the answer to his release. You thought to yourself for a moment until it came to you that perhaps…. release was what he truly needed. Just the thought of his burning eyes gazing down at you in primal hunger sent heat between your legs.

You ran your fingers through his unkempt bangs, the glow of his eyes illuminating the dark room. Tension was suddenly heavy, one would say there was a sort of magnetic pull between the two of you- more so than usual. 

“What if you tire yourself out,” you suggested, “ do you think that could work?”

Ignis bit his lip to hide his forming smirk, his mind racing with a thousand debauched images of you begging him to allow you to rest. Gods, what was happening to him? The both of you had been intimate before and he was usually so composed when it came to his sexual desires, but the magic in him had set all his nerves and emotions in overdrive. 

“I’m unsure of what I could possibly do that would achieve that,” he lied. 

You lowered your hand to rest it on his thigh, giving a gentle squeeze.

“I can think of some things.”

By the tone of your voice and the tantalizing feel of your touch, Ignis finally caught on to your intentions: you wanted him just as badly as he wanted you. He barely managed to groan your name when he felt your soft lips press against his own. His hands released the sheets below him to pull you closer, nipping at your lower lip as a growl rumbled in his chest. The kiss became heated quickly, his tongue diving into your mouth and caressing your own, his hands slipping under your shirt to feel the warmth of your flesh against his cold hands. Your hands flew up to unbutton his dress shirt, fumbling a bit with the buttons as you exposed his torso bit by bit. 

Ignis broke the liplock to gasp for air, taking the opportunity to shrug off his shirt and pull your own off, meeting his on the carpeted floor. You could barely register what he was doing; his hands were seemingly all over you all at once, leaving you lightheaded but in the best way. Already knowing how this man was in the bedroom, you decided to take control when you had the opportunity. 

Pushing him onto his back, you straddled his thighs and worked on removing his belt and undoing his slacks. Ignis gripped the sheets again to keep himself from pouncing on you and turning the tables, keening as the magic in him seemed to intensify. He gasped as his quickly hardening member was exposed to the cool air of the room, letting out a low groan as your hand wrapped around his length and gave a slow pump. 

“F-Fuck, Y/N. I do not think now is a g-good time for foreplay- aah!” 

You had situated yourself between his legs, leaning down and licking along the underside of his shaft- effectively cutting off his train of thought. 

“I think now is the perfect time for foreplay,” you giggled before resuming your teasing. 

Ignis groaned at the sensation of your tongue circling around the head of his penis, eagerly lapping at the skin until his entire length was coated in your saliva. You took in as much of his cock that you could fit before gagging a bit, starting off with slow bobs to ease him more into your mouth while your hand was wrapped around what you couldn’t fit. Your movements intensified, sucking a bit harder at his length and humming contently as your lips finally met with the hilt. Your tongue pressed against the vein along the bottom, causing him to buck his hips and choke on a moan. 

He buried his hand in your tresses, guiding your pace as you sucked him off. Eventually it got to the point where you could barely keep up, relaxing your jaw and letting Ignis use you as he pleased. He gripped at your hair to pull you off of him, sitting up and growling in impatience. 

“Off the bed. On your knees,” he commanded.

You gulped for air and complied, crawling off the bed once he released you and getting on both knees by the bed. So much for being in control. He stood in front of you, pushing down his slacks and kicking them away. Goosebumps littered your skin as you stared up at the naked man towering over you; hungry, otherworldly, dangerous…

Ignis took hold of the back of your neck and slipped his impressive length down your throat once more. Your moans were silenced as he fervently face fucked you, bracing your hands against his thighs. Your lungs were screaming for air as he continued his assault on your mouth, but you didn’t care, willing yourself to breathe through your nose and slacken your jaw as best you could. 

His eyes almost seemed to glow more intensely as he bucked eagerly against your face. He hissed through his teeth as your tongue moved from side to side along the underside of his cock, thrusting a few more times until he spilled his hot seed down your throat. You swallowed every drop of it, looking up at him through your lashes. He let out a shaky breath as the endorphins that were amplified by the surge of magic washed over him, the flames along his eyes flickering and dimming a bit as some of the ring’s lingering power escaped him. It took a bit of strength not to thrust into your mouth again due to wanting to savor the mind boggling climax. 

Ignis eased himself out of your mouth, his length still hard and aching. You took his length in your hand once more, giving it a few leisure pumps until he swatted your hand away with a growl, making you giggle. He lifted you back onto the bed with ease, situating himself between your legs as he loomed over you and sought out your lips. 

“Gods, you are amazing. So perfect…. give me more.” 

At this point, Ignis had forgotten the real reason why this session of debauchery was underway in the first place. He was sure of one thing, however: he wasn’t finished with you. 

Your hands crept along his biceps and upwards to grip at his tawny tresses, but Iggy grabbed your wrists and pulled them towards his chest. His voice was low and aggressive in your ear, causing heat to shoot straight between your legs- your panties were practically soaked just from making him come undone. 

“Be a good kitten and remove your trousers for me.” 

“Yes, sir.” 

Ignis smiled smugly to himself as he released your hands and leaned back to give you space, listening intently as you hastily wiggled out of your jeans and tossed them aside. He brushed his fingertips along your thighs, tilting his head at the hitch of your breath. Oh, how he adored every sound you made, and he was determined to elicit more from you. With no way of visual confirmation, high volume levels were a must. 

The man grunted as he felt your hand reach down and tug at his length, pulling him eagerly closer as you whined. 

“Iggy, pleeease-” 

“So impatient,” he said with a sigh. He extended his hands, summoning his daggers with a spark of light. You gasped, a spike of anxiety making you freeze. He had used them before, but now with his eyes-

“Wait, Ignis, don’t-” 

And with a swift and fluid motion, he cut right down the center of your bra and the sides of your panties, leaving thin scrapes that stung ever so slightly on your flesh. The torn fabric of your underwear fell away, exposing you entirely. A sigh of relief left you, silently thanking the Astrals that he didn’t miscalculate his aim. In a flash, the daggers were gone and Ignis was lowering himself towards the valley of your breasts, kissing and licking at the red line as pinpricks of blood finally bubbled up. 

“That was risky,” you said, letting your head rest against the mattress as he nipped at the flesh of your mounds. 

“You still love it,” he smirked. 

You rolled your eyes, ready to make a sassy retort when his tongue finally lapped at your nipple. Soft moans tumbled from your lips, your hands finding purchase in his hair and keeping him in place. Ignis sucked the hard nub into his mouth, one of his hands coming up to caress the other breast. His unoccupied hand traveled down, nudging your thighs apart and encouraging you to spread your legs further for him.

Ignis released your nipple with a pop and a lazy smile, alternating to the other and giving it equal attention. You bit your lip at the sensation of him rubbing his cock along your dripping slit, lubing himself up with your juices and teasingly pressing the head into your hole. He chuckled devilishly as you desperately clawed at his back and wrapped your legs around his waist, urging him to press himself deep inside you, but he held strong. 

“Iggy, baby, pleeease! I need you inside mee,” you whined. 

His lips traveled upwards and met with your own for a moment, giving your reddened lip a nip and smirking.   
“Details, my love. I want to hear everything.” 

Your cheeks burned as you swallowed the lump in your throat and nearly screamed, “I want you so deep inside me, Ignis. Please, I need to feel you- all of you.” 

There was a moment of silence as you looked up at Ignis’s burning fuschia eyes. He seemed to be contemplating something. All of this, however, was a mere moment. His hips snapped forward, plunging his cock deep into your aching and eager pussy. You gasped, feeling the head of his penis hit your cervix and you nearly climaxed right then and there. 

“F-Fuck-” 

“Yes, let me hear you- let everyone hear you.” 

It was then that the realization finally dawned on you: Gladiolus and Prompto were probably in the room next door, meaning they could hear every moan and cry that Ignis coaxed out of you- meanwhile, Noctis could sleep through several alarm clocks and not budge. You clamped a hand over your mouth to stifle your lewd cries, suddenly self conscious and regretting what you had started. Ignis, on the other hand, was not so considerate of his friends. He took hold of your wrists once more, pinning them high above your head and giving an experimental thrust. 

“I gave you a simple order,” he growled, “and you failed to listen. Best I punish you, pet.” 

You whined an apology as you felt Ignis withdraw from you. He gripped your arm, pulling you upwards until you tumbled into his embrace and twisting you around so you sat in his lap with your back against his chest. You wiggled your hips, feeling his erection rubbing along your wet apex. Ignis brought your movements to a halt as he slipped his arm under your knees and pulled them to your chest, effectively rendering you of much movement, using the other to secure his hold on you.

“You will not come unless I command it, do you understand me?” 

He aligned himself with your entrance. 

“Yes,” you said in a breathless whisper.

“Yes, what?” 

“Yes, sir-” 

Ignis thrusted upwards, burying himself deep into you once more. An uncensored moan left you at the sensation of your walls being stretched once more. He began his movements slow, painfully slow. Your head fell back to rest against his shoulder, his lips finding the exposed skin of your neck and pressing kisses to your pulse point. It was almost embarrassing how quickly the coil in your abdomen had wound up, your orgasm on the precipice of exploding and overtaking you. Ignis rolled his hips up into you, biting down along your neck at the sensation of your nails digging into his thighs as you gripped them in your efforts to obey. 

Holding you tightly to his chest like this, gods, you felt so tight around him. The leftover magic in his body sent small shocks of pleasure with every thrust into your eager pussy, urging him to quicken his pace and chase his second orgasm of the night. The magenta flames of his eyes flickered as his hips stuttered in their pace, his low groans hot in your ear. Even as you shut your eyes in concentration, you could still see the glow of the fire from behind your eyelids. You bit on your lip hard, desperately holding back your release. 

The world tilted around you as you were suddenly being pushed forwards, moving your arms in time to brace yourself from landing harshly. Ignis released your knees to grip at your hip, the other running along your back until he reached the base of your neck. You arched your back, situating yourself in a downward dog and gasped for air, the slap of his hips against yours leaving your breathless and keening. It was becoming painful to hold in your climax at this point, ready to just let go against your lover’s commands. 

It was when Ignis thrusted deeply into you, once, twice, and a final time that he granted your release. 

“Now.” 

A lewd moan strained your vocal cords as your orgasm finally overwhelmed you, your walls tightening around Ignis’s cock as his own release filled you to the brim. Ignis choked on the loudest moan he had voiced that night, his eyes flashing a bright fuchsia and returning to their original color as he came hard into you and expelled the last of the magic that was left.

He wrapped an arm around your waist, pulling you with him as he toppled off you and landed on his side to spoon you. Ignis held you tight against him as your body convulsed against him, whispering praise between gasps for air. Once you had settled down from your orgasm and his length finally went flaccid, he carefully slipped himself out of you. 

You rolled onto your back and giggled, admiring how spent your boyfriend looked.   
“Mmm Iggy, you were really pent up, weren’t you?” 

“Pent up is an understatement,” he said with a soft laugh. 

His hand found your jaw and traveled down, fingertips teasingly circling your nipples and making you whine. He wouldn’t doubt that you were ready to pass out from all the physical activity, but he felt like something was missing. He kept his hand on you, guiding himself to be between your legs once more. 

“What are you doing…?”

“Rewarding you for your obedience.” 

Ignis kissed his way from the top of your breasts and downwards, moving lower and lower along your body and spreading your legs once more. You jaw dropped as his lips met with your swollen clit, tongue sliding along your folds and dipping into your freshly fucked entrance. You took a fistful of his hair, arching your back and moaning his name as he tenderly ate you out. 

“Darling,” he groaned, “ look at me.” 

When you did as told, your eyes nearly popped out of your head at what you saw. Ignis had lapped at the cum that leaked from your spent hole, presenting his tongue coated in both your sexual juices. Upon hearing the noise you made in response, he swallowed the mixture and licked his lips in satisfaction before continuing his previous ministrations. For a moment, you were glad that Ignis couldn’t see the stupid look on your face. Never in your life had you seen something so sinful and sexy until now, causing your legs to quake. 

The man held your thighs apart as he circled his tongue around your clit, making your hips buck with every movement of his wet appendage along your abused mons. Your second orgasm had snuck up on you, making itself apparent as Ignis sucked hard on your clit. You arched your back and cried out softly, pushing him more into you as the high washed over you. When it become too much, you pushed him away from your apex and let yourself go limp against the mattress. 

Ignis smiled, finally satisfied, and crawled back up to give you a loving kiss. His tongue slipped into your mouth for a moment, allowing you to taste yourself at the teasing swipe of his tongue. He situated himself beside you, to which you moved to hug him and press kisses along his slightly heaving chest. 

“I-I think it worked,” you said.

“Hm? What do you… Ah, the magic. That, we will find out in the morning. Best we rest now.”

You were happily spent and sleepy, giving a nod and cuddling closer to him. As sticky and sweaty as you were in the moment, sleep had claimed you before you could propose you share a bath. Ignis draped an arm over your waist to hold you in place, the blanket of fatigue draping over him. That night, he had finally been able to sleep well without the interruption of night terrors.

 

The next morning, you awoke to the sight of Ignis maneuvering his way out of the bathroom, wet hair clinging to his face and a towel hanging low around his hips. You sat up quickly, your aching hips protesting at the sudden movement, and scrambled out of bed to aid him. 

“Ignis, did you shower on your own? You could have fallen..” 

He shook his head and smiled, giving your hand a gentle squeeze as you rested it over his pec.   
“I’m fine, Y/N. I need to start getting accustomed to my new condition,” he insisted. 

“If you say so… how about the magic thing?”

“No flareups since before we fell asleep, so I think it’s safe to assume that that about did the trick.” 

You sighed with a smile, ready to pull him into an embrace when his hands found your shoulders and stopped you. 

“Wha..?”

“Go shower, my love. Then I shall bestow upon you an embrace.”   
His hand snaked up to give your cheek a teasing pinch and a kiss against your forehead. You laughed in agreement, laying out his suit so he could get dressed while you washed off the stick and stench of the night before. 

When you stepped out of the bathroom, freshly cleaned and wrapped in a towel, Ignis was gone. You looked around the room, seeing that both his suit and glasses were nowhere to be found. Sitting down at the bed’s edge, you hugged yourself as you lost yourself in thought.

You weren’t sure why, but you had a feeling that Ignis hadn’t told you the whole truth of what he saw there at the ruined alter.


End file.
